


Together We'll Be And Never Apart

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Hypnosis, Infatuation, Jervis being a shit, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: Imagine Jervis seeing you in the audience and taking an instant liking to you, but sees that you are not unattached. He singles you out and takes you on stage as a volunteer and hypnotizes you into feeling as if you are madly in love with him. Although your SO is uncomfortable with it, they brush it off as just a trick. What they don’t know, however, is that right before Jervis takes you out of your trance, he whispers a little rhyme to you enabling him to take you as his own upon crossing paths with you again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Triggers: Dubcon
> 
> This is copied and pasted from my tumblr: newmooneyfanfiction.
> 
> I want to make a note: This is a fun scenario only in one's mind. It is a reader insert that might be fun for readers to fantasize about, but not the kind of "romance" to wish for. Never. EVER. Let anyone take advantage of you!
> 
> This is written from Jervis's and a female reader's point of view. I used they/them pronoun for the reader's date in case the reader wants to pick the gender.

He’d done many shows and had been to many cities, and no place was without its share of attractive faces. Gotham was no different, but Jervis had never expected to be taken by someone so immediately as he was when he saw your face in the crowd at Barbara’s.

He could tell immediately you were feeling out of place. This wasn’t a place for someone like you. You were too pure. A dove among pigeons. A swan among ducks. Perhaps the one whose arm you held as if for dear life fit right in this environment, but not you. You were far too good for this place and you were far too good for the one you were with.

He decided then and there that he must have you.

***

“I will now need a young and attractive volunteer,” he said as his last bunch of volunteers made their way back into the audience. As he spoke, he looked directly at you. There was something charming, yet also disturbing about his gaze which seemed to be locked on you. Your arm had been linked with your date’s, but now you found yourself standing even closer to them.

He broke eye contact with you only a few moments as he seemed to prefer to put on the act of looking for eligible volunteers among the parting crowd separating the two of you before he finally reached you.

“Good evening, Miss,” he said offering his hand, “May I have the pleasure?”

You looked at your date who wore a look of amusement on their face. Although there was something about this situation that made you a little ill at ease, you trusted your date. If they weren’t uncomfortable with the situation, neither should you be. It’s not like they would allow you to walk right into danger, right?

“It’s alright, dear,” Jervis said, “It’s only a hand.”

His lips curled warmly. “Might I have a little encouragement for my volunteer?” he asked addressing the audience who responded by giving you an applause of motivation. Your date nudged you gently. “It’s alright, babe,” they said, “It’ll be fun. I’ll be right here.”

With a shy smile, you took the hand of the charming hypnotist. “There we go,” he said as he closed his hand gently around yours and looked at your date. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll take good care of her.”

As you walked with him on stage, he made small talk. “So, what might your name be?”

“Y/N,” you replied softly.

“Y/N?” he echoed, “Well, that’s such a fitting name for such a pretty young woman, and what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a (your occupation),” you answered.

“Very nice,” he said as you two made it up on stage.

In what seemed like an instant and without any proper warning, he took out his pocket watch.

“Listen to the watch,” he began, “The way it’s ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat…

…look into my eyes…

…not above them…not around them…but deep into their center…”

It felt as if you were being pulled into his deep dark eyes. As he spoke, you felt lighter. More carefree. More comfortable. Suddenly, all the worries you carried with you on stage were gone.

***

“You are completely relaxed,” he continued, “and are becoming weightless.”

He felt triumphant as he saw he had successfully put you into a trance. Neither you nor your date had any idea you had fallen right into his trap. You would soon be his and his alone.

“Now, sleep,” he said.

Your eyelids closed, but a serene and calm expression remained on your face. His own Sleeping Beauty.

“Y/N,” he said, “When I count down from three, you will find me irresistible.”

There were a few chuckles coming from the audience and he turned to smile and wink at your date, who was already starting to look as if they regretted encouraging you to go up on stage with him. “You will be madly in love with me,” he continued.

“Three, two, one, awake!”

Your eyes shot open in an instant and you locked gazes with him. Feeling pleased with himself, he asked, “Y/N, do you care for me?”

He had done this same act with Barbara not too long before. She had responded with lustful desperation in her eyes when confirming she did. You, however, came off a bit shyer. Your lovely skin flushed on your face and you smiled bashfully. “I do,” you said. A few amused gasps and giggles sounded from the audience, but he stayed focused on you.

“Are you in love with me?”

You nodded. “I am.”

He stepped forward and took your hand in his before bringing it up to his lips and giving it a kiss, never breaking eye contact as he did. He followed this by gently pulling you towards him before planting a soft kiss upon your lips. As he did, he felt as if he could taste your purity. You were nothing short of superb and worthy of being his, but alas, there would be more time to indulge in the joy of having you soon enough. He broke the kiss before whispering a short little rhyme to you.

“Love me for life, with all of your heart…

…When I say the word…

…Together we’ll be and never apart.”

Now, the seed was planted. There would be no escape.

He stepped aside. “Three, two, one, awake,” and with a snap of his fingers, you were back to your old self.

***

You were startled by a huge round of applause, and you realized Jervis was now standing aside of you taking a bow. When had he moved?

“And another applause for the beautiful and charming, Y/N,” he said extending his arm towards you, “Thank you, my dear. Your date is waiting for you.”

You smiled awkwardly to both him and the audience as you stepped off stage and walked towards your date who immediately placed their arm around your shoulders and pulled you close. “I think that’s enough fun for the night,” they said with a smile, but in their eyes, you can tell something went down that made them uncomfortable. You thought of asking what happened, but decided not to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it already was. You walked alongside them towards the exit without saying a word.

He was unbothered by your exit. He’d see you again soon, and when he did, he would never let you out of his sight again. You did not know it, but you were already his, and absolutely nothing or no one but he could break the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your SO try to live normally after your bizarre interaction with Jervis the night before. Unfortunately, there is just no ignoring the elephant in the room, and as you're trying to put the pieces of the night before together in your mind, the voice of Jervis pays you a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: Again, this is meant to be a fantasy for the reader, but you should never, ever let someone invade your privacy or do anything with you against your complete consent. Jervis is a villain and not the kind of SO we should aspire to have.
> 
> I used "they/them" pronouns so my readers can choose the gender of their SO. Also:
> 
> Y/SO = "Your significant other."
> 
> Sorry this is a little short. I'm not sure when I will have time to update this again, since I will be participating in NaNoWriMo starting tomorrow. I hope you enjoy what I have to give!

You and Y/SO didn’t speak a word of what happened at The Sirens the night before, even though you did have questions. What happened? What did Jervis do? Why did Y/SO seem so uncomfortable when you left the club together? Everything seemed as if it might have been okay the next morning, except there was something odd in the energy between the two of you, and the more Y/SO tried to ignore the elephant, the more you could feel its presence.

 

“Hey, honey,” Y/SO said as you entered the kitchen to pour yourself a bowl of cereal and milk. They were sitting at the counter with the paper opened up in front of them, and you noticed the dark circles under their eyes. Had they slept at all the night before?  
“How about we get dressed and walk to that new diner you like so much up the street?”  
“Sure,” you said rubbing your eyes, “What’s the occasion?”  
“Nothing special,” they said with a smile that almost seemed forced, “Other than it being Sunday and neither of us having to work today. Why not, right?”

 

After getting dressed in a simple knitted sweater and a pair of jeans, you headed out with them. It was a nice cool morning, and although Gotham was as dreary as it normally was, there was still an air of Autumn, the time of year you liked the most. You wrapped your arms around Y/SO’s stayed close to keep warm as the chilly breezes gently pushed past you every once in awhile. If it had been any other time, you’d be more than happy for a little outing like this, but those questions kept nagging your mind. You wanted to know, but Y/SO didn’t seem to want to bring it up at all. It wasn’t until you reached the first intersection and stopped with them as the traffic past in front of you that you gathered the courage to be the first to bring it up.

 

“Babe,” you said as the traffic whooshed by, “I want to talk about last night.”  
You felt them stiffen. “What is there to talk about?” they asked.  
“Well, what happened?” you asked, “I don’t remember anything that happened while I was on stage.”  
“Oh, that…” they said. You looked up to see they were biting their lip as if the memory made them uneasy.  
“Did I do something to humiliate myself?” you asked.  
It would totally be like Y/SO to try to protect you from recalling anything stupid you might have done while in a trance, especially since they kind of encouraged you to go up on stage with Jervis. The thought made you smile and you gave their arm a comforting rub. “Hey,” you said softly, “I can take it. Just tell me what happened.”  
“Maybe a little later,” they said, “I’m kind of still getting my head around it.”

 

You furrowed your brow. They were still getting their head around it? Well, that statement did absolutely nothing to ease your curiosity or worry, and you immediately began to think the worst. You must have done something regrettable, and surely Y/SO saw you in a different way now. “Oh…” you said unwrapping your arms from around theirs and cupping your own elbows to ease the chill that was only increased by the traffic passing at high speeds before you. They looked down at you now that you had put a little distance between the two of you. “Hey, Y/N,” they said softly, “I don’t want you to worry about it. It’s got more to do with me than it does you.”  
“I understand,” you said softly, though that was a lie. You only said that as a way to end the conversation. You didn’t want to continue the conversation if it was only going to add more tension between the two of you.

 

Unfortunately, standing side by side in silence wouldn’t help matters, especially since you found your mind was oddly focused on the ticking of the crosswalk light. How strange. You had never noticed before how closely the sound resembled a ticking clock.

 

“Dear, sweet, Y/N…” a familiar voice entered your thoughts. It was so vivid, it was as if Jervis were standing right behind you. “How could I ever control my infatuation for you…”

 

You found your eyelids growing heavy, and slowly closing.

 

“You do believe them, though you see through the lies,” the voice continued, “and, dear, sweet, Y/N, you know that is not wise…  
...come to me, Y/N, for the truth you desire, and you’ll find a lover who isn’t a liar--”

 

“Y/N!” Y/SO’s voice cut into the poem somehow being recited to you, “Y/N, you there?”  
Your eyes shot open and you suddenly felt out of sorts as the walking figure of the light began to blink to signal you two to walk across the street. You felt like someone had grabbed you out of your body and took you somewhere else before dropping you back into reality. You felt dizzy and lightheaded and Y/SO quickly caught you from falling as you clumsily stepped off the curb. “Are you okay?” they asked, “Should we go back home so you can rest?”  
They wore a look of genuine concern as you gained your footing once again. “I’ll be alright,” you said, “We’re already halfway there. I guess I just spaced out.”

 

You two continued to walk in silence until you reached the diner. You were unsure of what you could say after that awkward conversation about the night before and the bizarre experience you had while waiting to cross the street, and although you were out of your daze, a few certain words stood out to you from the poem.

 

“You do believe them, though you see through the lies, and you know that is not wise.”

 

You shook your head to yourself as Y/SO held the door open for you to step into the warm diner. It was just a figment of your imagination. That wasn’t Jervis. You were just overthinking everything. Once you had something to eat, you would feel a lot better.

 

At least, that’s what you told yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to bed with Y/S/O, you have a strange experience in the middle of the night, leaving the line between what is real and what is not very blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: IF SLEEP PARALYSIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!
> 
> This is somewhat of a short chapter, but I was happy to have a burst of inspiration after listening to The Cure's "Lullaby" a couple of times. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The rest of the day went uninterrupted. Y/S/O had suggested spending a little more time out, but you suggested staying in instead. The episode you experienced earlier made you a bit uneasy about being outside your home, and the idea of spending the rest of your day reading together sounded a lot safer. You were beginning to fear there was something wrong with you, though you didn’t tell Y/S/O. The last thing you wanted to do was worry them.

You were too smart to believe the hypnotist from the night before had the power to change your brain chemistry, but maybe there had been some underlying condition that the experience with him triggered. It was the only thing you could come up with that made sense.

Although you had a nice and peaceful rest of the day, you still decided you would see about making an appointment with your doctor. It was better to be safe than sorry, and you decided to keep it a secret from Y/S/O until you knew more about what was going on with you.

When the day came to a close, you snuggled into the bed next to Y/S/O and gave them a goodnight kiss. You were grateful to have such an understanding and sweet partner. Ever since the night before, they seemed more protective than usual, but not overbearingly so. They were just sure to ask you if you were okay when every moment they got the chance, and did little things like hand squeezes and kisses on the forehead. When you went to bed that night, they wrapped you up in their arms, and you immediately felt safe.

Unfortunately, Y/S/O was never a sound sleeper, and at some point during the night, you were released from their protective embrace and they had turned over. Your backs now faced one another, though the two of you remained asleep…until something strange happened.

You opened your eyes to the pitch blackness of the night and you couldn’t move. It felt almost as if something were holding you down, but when you tried to call for Y/S/O to do something, you could barely manage an audible whimper. You grew alarmed when the sound of a small ticking pocket watch could be heard.

No, no, no! How could he be in your room? This couldn’t be real!

And then, you felt as if someone was gently caressing the side of your face with a gloved hand.

No! What was going on?

You struggled to move, but to no avail. Every limb of your body was frozen. This couldn’t be happening!

“Shhhh…” he shushed soothingly in your ear, “There’s no more need to be alarmed. You’ll soon be forever mine, and if you do not cause a stir, I promise you will be unharmed for now and for the rest of time….Now, sleep, my dear, sweet Y/N.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make an appointment with the doctor to get your head checked, but soon regret going alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish chapter. 
> 
> I know I seem like a broken record, but this is a fanfic with horror elements. Do not, under any circumstances, aspire for this kind of interaction with anyone.

Y/S/O had called you at work and asked if you’d like them to take you to lunch, but you declined saying that you had too much work on your hands, but thanked them anyway. In reality, you had set up an appointment with your doctor to get his take on what had been going on with you. You made sure to bring your earbuds with you to hopefully distract you from any thoughts or sounds that might have reminded you of Jervis as you worked tirelessly wishing your lunch break could come faster.

You couldn’t leave fast enough once the time finally came. You were neglecting your health by skipping lunch, but you decided if you had time, you’d pick up something small on your way back. If not, you could go without eating lunch for one day. Your sanity was on the line, after all.

You grabbed a cab, and you were able to make it to your doctor’s office in good time, but a new anxiety crept over you now. As much as you wanted to know what was wrong with you, you were now afraid of the answer you would get. Perhaps it was a tumor that was making you hallucinate, but again, it just seemed coincidental that you began hallucinating just after the night Y/S/O took you to see the hypnotist. You began to wonder if this was a good idea. If you told the doctor everything, he just might think you were going crazy and order to have you locked up for everyone’s safety. You took a deep breath before signing in for the receptionist up front. Your anxiety was getting the better of you, drawing up the most outrageous worst case scenario. With this in mind, you decided to just tell him about the voices you’ve been hearing and the dream you had last night. You wouldn’t give him the impression that you believed Jervis might have actually had something to do with it.

It only took about fifteen minutes or so for the nurse to call you to the back. After she made her assessment, she took you to a room and assured you the doctor would be in to see you soon before leaving you alone for another several minutes. During this time, you found yourself anxiously looking at your watch and second guessing yourself once again. Maybe this would have been better with Y/S/O. Why did you keep this from them? You didn’t want to worry them, but you were worried about this yourself. Now that you were here all alone, you found yourself feeling vulnerable and scared, and in the pit of your stomach, you could feel that something was off. Something terrible was going to happen. You knew it. This was not fear of being diagnosed with a terrifying condition, this was an instinct deep down inside of you telling you that you shouldn’t be there, and you needed to get out as soon as possible. You grabbed your bag and hopped up from the table, but when you reached door, it opened from the other side. There stood the nurse.

“Is everything alright, Miss Y/N?”

There was something about the way she spoke that didn’t seem right. Her voice sounded normal, yet there was something almost robotic about it, and when you looked into her eyes, you felt terror inside. They looked glazed. Lifeless. She was there in front of you, but she really wasn’t.

“I’m sorry,” you said as calmly as you possibly could, “but I have to get out of here.”

You tried to move past her, but she stepped in front of you. You tried again, but she persisted. “Excuse me,” you said, “but I have to get back to work.”

“I can’t allow that,” she said with an eerie smile, “I’m under orders to deliver you to him.”

You felt your heart pause.

“Who?” The question came out in a whisper.

“Jervis,” she said, “He said he could have had you come his way, but he wanted to give you a chance to think rationally.”

She took a step forward, and your only natural reaction at this point was to take a step back, and your fear only escalated when she closed the door behind her. “Where’s the doctor?” you asked.

“He won’t be seeing you today,” she said, “There’s a back door we can leave through.”

“I’m not going anywhere!”

You were scared, but you weren’t going anywhere without a fight.

“Please calm down, Miss Y/N,” she said in a voice that was way too calm, “He has asked me not to use force unless it is necessary, because he loves you.”

It was then you realized she had been backing you to sit back down on the exam table. Your heart was racing, hands trembling. You should have been fighting, but you couldn’t move. You tried to call out for help, but she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth in a way that almost felt like a slap. “Such a shame,” she tsked, “He won’t be happy to know you misbehaved.”

With that, she pushed you down onto the table with strength she should not have been able to contain in such a little body before pulling out a syringe. Your eyes widened at the sight of the needle and you screamed behind her hand, though you knew no one could hear you.

You wiggled and squirmed under her strength, but to no avail. “It’s alright, Miss Y/N,” she shushed, “When you’re awake, you’ll be with him, and everything will start to make sense.”

And before you knew it, you felt a sharp piercing pain in the area where your neck and shoulder met. Your vision became blurred, and your whole body suddenly seemed heavy. Then, before you knew it, everything when black.


End file.
